Insane Station Return
by Kouga's wolf Pack
Summary: We have returned. Talking Kilala, Mad Naraku, band mayhem and Inuyasha fan crazyness.
1. Chapter 1

The Insane Station's Revenge (er… Return)

By Kouga's Wolf Pack (Duo'ed with Mouse Squeaks)

A/N: YAYNESS! We are back on air again! For newie's who hasn't read the original station, we warn you of the following:

Kilala can talk so don't flame us!

Do not eat, drink, or have something in your mouth while reading. NOT OUR RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU START TO CHOKE WHILE LAUGHING!

Kagura has kids with Sesshoumaru. (If you don't agree with the pairing, sue me! I like them!)

If you like Kikyou then we warn you not to continue. We wish to make her suffer hell for the entertainment of it. We both hate her.

If you'll like to be part of our fangirls/ fanboys band or any other crap we put on, please tell by e-mail or review with what you want to be.

Now we give you the show….

Diss: We do not own a radio station, Inuyasha and Co, or anything I say isn't ours.

--------------------------------------

"YAYNESS! We are back on air with the insane radio station!" Kilala exclaimed as she filed the papers with her paws.

"Now… Must…find….father…." Naraku comes out of his dressing room with a chainsaw (he hasn't figured it out yet…) "Must KILL!" Naraku attacks Miroku. "IT HAS TO BE YOU, YOU PREVERT!"

"Yipes!" Miroku hides in bathroom.

"HENTAI!"

"AWW!" Miroku comes out of the girls restroom followed by Sango's boomerang. Miroku trips over Shippo and slams into a wall.

"Kilala? Oh, the authoress finally decided to put the station back up huh?" Kagome leans over Kilala to see the papers.

"Yep! And now its both of them! Mouse, Kouga's sister is also helping."

"Wasn't that the fan who…"

**Flashback**

A Mouse demon in a sound proof room mouthing the words 'F&$# you'

**End Flashback**

"Yeah. My other big fan who is way too close." Sesshoumaru walked in as Naraku tried to get his chainsaw to work.

"Oh. Hi Sesshoumaru. Stupid future object! IT MUST PAY!" Naraku throws it out the window as it falls through a random hole in the earth to hell and lands randomly in Kikyou's head.

"I hate you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, we know. Leave a good review ok!

-Mouse Squeaks

-Kouga's wolf pack


	2. New friends and old tricks

The Insane Station's Return

A/n: Hope you like this chapter! - Kougas Wolf Pack.

Muffed Screams- Mouse.

I taped her mouth shut. He He.-Kougas Wolf Pack.

Disclaimer: No Inuyasha for me. I will take over the TV!

Chapter 2 New friends and old tricks.

**Somewhere in the bathroom.**

"I will destroy the father! With my exploding

Bathroom!" Naraku laughs evilly.

**Somewhere out side.**

"Now to steal the sward that is mine by birth!" someone who is hidden in the shadows.

"I will seek my revenge!" The girl laughs evilly.

**In the station.**

Kagome walks into the station with Mouse and Nick. Mouse is bouncing with happiness and Nick is trying to calm his twin sister. Kilala is still drunk from last night's wild party. She had now a habit of getting catnip from the cats in the ally who sells it for 1.00. Sango was not too happy about this. Miroku was still past out. Inuyasha was sill hurting from the sit command. Shippo was trying to straiten his flattened tail. Naraku was still working on his 'Bathroom'. Inuyasha yells "I sad I was sorry."

Kagome who was still mad about Inuyasha looking up her skirt. She had sat him to the center of the earth for that. Koga got ran over by truck because he had way too much to drink. Who was driving the truck was Hakkau. It was a wild party. Lots of drinking and partying. Then out of nowhere a girl fast a lightning spring in front of Inuyasha by jumping on his head and taking his sword. As quick as she came she left. "What was that? Hey! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled at the black figure.

Inuyasha had very little time to recover when the figure who stole his sword ran back over him pushing his head into the ground. Before he could get up his brother Sesshoumaru who also had his swords stolen ran over him as well. Inuyasha was now pissed. He followed his brother to recapture his own sword. The black figure was racing down the street and through Naraku's Bathroom.

"Hey..." **Kaboom! **

"What was that?" Inuyasha said confused.

"NO! My trap! Destroyed!" Naraku yelled in pain.

"What it was just a bathroom?" Shippo said still fluffing his flattened tail.

"It was not just a bathroom. It was the man who is the…" Naraku started.

"Cut the crap! Come back here! I said stop!" Yelled Inuyasha.

The black figure ran into a wall that she didn't see ahead of her. She shock her head and turned to run again but was too slow for Sesshoumaru's quickness. "Grrr…. Dragon Fire! Take that!" The black figure starts to fight against Sesshoumaru's grasp.

Sesshoumaru was not burned from the ball of fire she spat at him. She held the swords close to her chest. "Your one of thoughts pesky fans who seal thing and sell them on EBay! Not this time." Inuyasha yelled coming behind his brother.

"Let me go! You have no power over me! Put me down! You good for nothing…" she begin but quickly ended because Sesshoumaru gave her the death glare he gives Jaken when his life is shortened by 100 years or so. Inuyasha who is being a complete idiot trying to get his sword away from this black girl. "Hands off! Dragon Fire! Take that you idiot!"

She had hit Inuyasha and burned one of his ears. A fan cries "You hurt Inuyasha!" All fans of Inuyasha start to cry.

"Kill her! She must not live to see another day!" All Inuyasha fans start to run after a captured girl.

Sesshoumaru swiftly moved aside and all the fans nock down a wall and continue running. Kilala looks at the hole. "You stupid people! Over here!" she yells.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"**I am the great Dragon Dog Vanessa! But you can call me Nessa of short." **Nessa

Said with great pride.

"You are on of those pesky fans! You will on sell my stuff on E-bay! You will not sell my Laboratory!" Naraku said very crazy like.

A random fan calls out "I bought a Laboratory on E-bay!"

Mouse the girl twin smiles and waves to Naraku with her twin brother Nick. They cry out "We sold grandpa's Lab!"

Inuyasha "Dragon Dog Demon? What in the hell are you?"

"For me to know and you to find out!" She said with a smile.

"Tell or Die you vermin." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of annoyance.

"**I'M YOUR HALF SISTER SESSHY!" **Nessa said bouncing to hug him.

"Their what?" Kilala and fans said together now confused.

"Nessa going to die! Nessa is going to die! Get her Daddy!" said the two twins dancing around like wild children.

"Your going to die!" Inuyasha hitting them.

"So it is you Inuyasha! DIE!" Naraku runs for Inuyasha but trips and falls in a random hole in the ground, to hell where he randomly lands on Kikyou, who is pushed into a random hot boiling lava.

"Hey! My favorite show is on! Watching Kikyou burn in hell. They have a guest star named Naraku!" Kagome says very excised.

"They are all nuts?" Nessa asked.

A/n: My friend from School wanted to be part. So if you want to be part of my next chapter Christmas with us. Where you can steal things or just run around making life a living hell please e-mail me or review with your Ideas and names. I would put you in and if you want you can be a main fan who leads attacks against them be my guest.


	3. Chapter 3

The Insane Station's Return

A/n: Nice Brake? Good! New chapter.-Kouga

Love it, like it, good.-Mouse

Dissy: No Inuyasha for me.

Chapter 3

The babysitting job from Hell.

"No way! No fuckn way! I am not doing this. No! Forget it!" Inuyasha yelled at his older Brother who asked him to baby sit.

"I will not tell you again. You are going to baby sit if you like it or not." said Kagura now annoyed with Inuyasha's whine.

"Don't worry! I will help you!" Nessa said with confidence.

"That's what I am worried about." Inuyasha growled lowly to him self.

**Behind a Cardboard Box that is in the center of the room.**

"Nice! I can finally put operation KILL THE KIDS! In to motion." Naraku somewhat yells out load.

**In the room where everyone can see Naraku.**

"Kill my Children?" Seeshoumaru's cold voice is herd.

Naraku is pretending her was 'invisible' says "I would have them gone by the time they get home! Than they will be thanking me for getting rid of them! Muahahaha!"

"He lost it." Shippo said while liking a lollipop.

"Gramps always loses it when he thinks of Kikyou." Said Nick.

"Give me my trombone!" Mouse yells.

Nick gives Mouse her shiny trombone.

"Thank you! Now Die!" Mouse attacks Naraku with the trombone.

Naraku "You think you can hart me with that? You are wrong! Go! Super robot Kan-na!"

Nothing happens.  
"Well? Where's the robot?" Asks Nick with a smirk on his face.

A random Fan comes in to the room screaming "I Bought Kan-na! I bought Kan-na on the internet! Yey!"

Kikyou comes into the room. Everyone starts to scream. A random fan of Kagome yells "Go to hell you bitch! You are not loved!"

A random Kikyou fan call out "What! Stay!"

Kagome fan and Kikyou fan starts to fight.

**1 Hour later aside from the destruction of the station.**

"I get stack Babysitting. With two brats and one annoying sister. How bad can this day get." Inuyasha growled to himself.

The twins are playing with each other until Nick hit Mouse. Mouse starts to bet up Nick. Nick starts to fight back with Mouse. The fight grows louder with every hit. Nessa who is trying to separate them with her dragon fire missed her target and burns Inuyasha's hair. The room goes deadly quite. All you can hear is the growling of Inuyasha. "You do that one more time… You will pay!"  
Inuyasha attacks Nessa only to miss and fall flat on his face. Mouse climes on Inuyasha's back and yells in his ear "Give a ride!"

Then Nick whispered into Mouse's and Nessa's ear's something. They both node and start to tie Inuyasha to a chair. "I love this game!" said Mouse with happiness.

"What game?" Inuyasha said now the twins where getting on his nerves.

"Its called The Clown Inuyasha!" Yells Nick now getting up on the counter where there is food and other crap with Mouse who picks their parents door open and steals her mom's makeup. Nessa was out of the house and had ran to her house to get some more makeup to put on Inuyasha's face.

**Outside the house in a bush.**

"Alright! Soon he will send them to bed and when they are asleep with their heads resting on their little pillows. When Inuyasha falls asleep I will strike! Muhahahahahaha! They will be dead by…" He is cut short by a fan of his asking.

"What are you doing?" Random fan asks.

"I am going to kill the twins!" Naraku said with pride.

"How?" A girl fan asks.

"I will slit their slice their hearts open." Now smiling big.

"Why?" A boy fan asks.

"I hate them!" Naraku now getting over confident.

"Why do you hate them?" A fan who just showed up asks.

"They are not to live because I say so." He stars trying to get the chainsaw that he had landed in Kikyou's head to work.  
"But if you kill them would Seeshy Kill you to?" Asked a boy fan.

"Nope." Naraku now pouring gasoline on it.  
"That will explode." A fan points at the flame that Naraku was trying to light.  
"No it wont!" Naraku now dropping the match.  
**BOOM!**

Fan "Told ya."

Naraku is now burned to crisp "Shut up. I know that!"

**Inside the house.**

Inuayasha finally got free from his bindings and had hid from the twins. Naraku came in side dressed as Inuayasha. "Time for bed!" He says trying to sound like Inuyasha but doing a horrible job of it.

The twins are not paying attention to him. Naraku now was annoyed. "I said I was Bed Time!" Do you here me!" Naraku now losing his cool.

The twins are still not paying attention are now pulling at each others hair. Nessa looked up and smiled at Naraku. "Come here! You need a HUG!" Nessa jumps up and hugs Naraku holding him tight.

Naraku who is losing air tries to escape but her grasp is tighter then a steel trap. The twins not look up Nick and Mouse start chucking toys at him. One hits him square in the nose, one cut his cheek, and then a large toy that Mouse has chucked had hit him unconscious. "I think I killed him? Yey! Victory Is Mine!" Mouse and Nick start to dance around.

Nick takes the whipped cream and starts to put it in Naraku's hand. With a feather they started tickling his nose. Naraku had fallen for the trick and slapped his face with the whipped cream. "Hey! What are you doing to me?" Another one of Naraku's mud dolls come in.

The twins start to chuck heavy objects including Kikyou. Kikyou fly's across the room hits Naraku, falls into a randomly fall into a hole in the earth, into a boiling pot of lava, and randomly ends up to be the main cause. The Devil asks "Is the Kikyou and Naraku mix Soup platter?" A waiter answers "Yes, is their something wrong?" The devil says "No. I think that the Naraku might be real of not. Last time I had a mud doll."


End file.
